masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How many and how much?
Since Mass Effect first came out I became addicted to the game almost instantly. When the first DLC came out I knew there would be more and I told myself I would try and get all (in-game) DLC and promotional content so that I would have the whole Mass Effect story. Well after years of searching I finally have the last promo code for Mass Effect 2, the Collector's Weapon and Armor. I can tell you right now, it is a pain in the *** to obtain if it isn't through the Collector's Edition. But I got it and now I am curious as to how many people out there also have all the DLC and promotional content. That means every piece of DLC, the pre-order bonuses, the Blood Dragon Armor, the Dr. Pepper Promotional Content, and anything else that you can find in-game on the DLC page of the wiki. If you have all of the content up to this point, post "Got it" at the beggining of your post, and if you think the game is any better with all that stuff added to it then tell me about it. However, if you are still missing some DLC or promotional content, post "Searching" at the beginning of your post and tell me what it is and maybe I can help you get that oh so elusive promotional code.RiftJargon 13:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Got it. It's nice to have a wide selection of armor and weapons plus some side missions, even if I don't use Blood Dragon or Inferno Armor... EVER. It's that sense of collecting stuff... we humans all have it :) It's nice to know that you "have it all". Land Raider 17:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't have said it better myself! It's just that urge to "get it all" that is just drives you to track down every last piece of the story, even if it isn't something you would generally use. If it is a game like Mass Effect where everything available for purchase has a significant impact on the story, then you just want to see the full story in all its glory.RiftJargon 17:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Searching. I don't hae the Collector Weapon or Armor.--The Shadow User 22:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well Shadow User, if you're looking for a Collector Weapon and Armor code, then the best place to get one is on Ebay. There are two things that you should know if you are planning to get the code on Ebay. The first is that if you plan on just getting the code, the prices for most Collector Weapon and Armor codes generally range from $50.00 - $1,000. Most of the times people auction the code and the bidding often reaches somewhere around $100. The second thing that you should know is that you can actually buy the Collector's Edition off of a few vendors on Ebay. I actually got my code from "flexprice613" who sold me a Collector's Edition of Mass Effect 2 for $50. The promo codes never expire even though there is an expiration date printed on them. While just buying the code can be the simplest way to go about doing it, you might be able to buy the whole package for even less. Try buying a Collector's Edition from flexprice613, that's the best deal in my book!RiftJargon 23:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ^ Don't tell me someone is actually silly enough to pay even $50 for Collectors' AR and armor... they aren't that great. Land Raider 17:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, the code is generally sold in auctions at around $100. The cheapest that I've ever seen it was $43, and that required actually buying the Collectors Edition on Ebay. So for some reason the code is actually more valuable than the Collectors Edition itself at the moment.RiftJargon 17:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Got It? I'm not sure what the 'Dr. Pepper Promotional Content' was but other than that I have all armor/weapon packs and DLC, I think it adds more to the game, makes it feel complete I mean can you imagine playing ME2 now without all the extra goodies? I can't :)SynysterShadows1213 The Doctor Pepper promotions were the Umbra Visor, the Recon Hood, and the Sentry Interface. I'm pretty sure that nobody can get them anymore because the promotion has ended. However, I have seen the codes for them being sold on Ebay. Ebay is the all-around place to get promotional items. If you do end up getting them, then make sure to use the Dr. Pepper promotions site and not the redeem code icon on the Xbox Marketplace. RiftJargon 20:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Searching. I have everything but the Blood Dragon armor. Don't think I'll get it though. --Xarex 20:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I got mine on Ebay for $6.00RiftJargon 14:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess I'll say something. I currently do have every single piece of DLC for Mass Effect 2, including the Collectors' Edition material because I did purchase it, and have ME3 Collector’s Edition on preorder at my local GameStop. I do personally believe that every piece of DLC offers something that makes it worth purchasing. Whether it be new weapons, new armor, new costumes, a new adventure, and anything else you can think of. I downloaded the Cerberus Network DLC because it was free and was included with my purchasing my game new. After that, I carefully researched the DLC and decided eventually that I would just get it all because each had something new to offer. And I'll go through them now. *Kasumi - Stolen Memory: Got it for Kasumi and the Locust. Man that SMG is great. *Equalizer Pack: Mainly for the Archon Visor. *Overlord: Any story DLC is a must get for me and I have to admit, it was a great story. *Aegis Pack: Got it for both the armor and the gun. I've really taken a liking to the Incisor. *Firepower Pack: New weapons. This one was a no brainer. *Lair of the Shadow Broker: Again a no-brainer, but everything that came with it made it so worth it. *Arrival: Again a no brainer and the story and the challenge of going alone was well worth it. *Alternate Appearance Packs: I can't stand some of the default outfits, especially Garrus', and each pack offered something good. *Mass Effect: Genesis: Great story and I'm glad that BioWare offered it for 360. I have to say that each DLC offers something and if someone doesn’t purchase it, then that is their choice and I'm not going to argue with them. I will say what I found was good about the DLC, but I've found that arguing with people about purchasing is really a waste. I have found that BioWare does a good job at generating good DLC and again each pack has something that makes it worth purchasing. Lancer1289 14:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Good job at getting all of the DLC Lancer, but what did you mean by "I've found that arguing with people about purchasing is really a waste?" There hasn't been any arguements on this thread so far, but if you're referring to my advice on where to go purchase the DLC/Promotional Content, then you don't have to worry because I'm not arguing with anyone I'm just giving them directions on where to go searching for the DLC.RiftJargon 15:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :What I mint by that statement was arguments I've observed and had with people about buying DLC in general. If they don't want to buy it, yet someone else thinks they should, then I've discovered that argument goes nowhere quickly. People are either going to buy it or not, so unless you tell them what you found good about it, rather than telling them something along the lines of "this DLC is great and you should buy it", then again, I've found that arguing with them really don't work very well. Just tell them what you liked about it, and give them some places where they could do some research, but trying to strong arm them into buying it doesn’t really work. Lancer1289 16:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I enjoy the DLC that gives me squad members and mission packs the most. I really enjoyed Kasumi's loyalty mission, not just for the gun, but I also enjoyed just doing the heist. I mean what guy here has never thought to themselves, "I wonder if I could actually pull of a heist." You don't actually plan to do it, but you just think to yourself, could I do it and get away with it. That's why Grand Theft Auto is so popular. My favorite mission pack is the Lair of the Shadow Broker. Anyone here who got it on the first day it came out or played it before looking up any info about the mission pack missions, was completely surprised as every turn, especially when it came to the part when you see the Shadow Broker in full view. I had no idea what to expect when I first got to his office.RiftJargon 15:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC)